


The Secrets We Keep

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Wrestlemania, Secret Marriage, Slice of Life, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “Think anyone guessed?” Sheamus asks, watching Cesaro change. It’s late, they’ve been through a grueling match and now, it’s finally time torelax.Cesaro gives him a look that plainly saysDid you really just ask me that?“Unless they’re psychic or Seth said something...doubtful,” he replies, easing himself gingerly on the bed.  “Though next time we get abigidea, let’s not have it coincide with anything.”





	The Secrets We Keep

“Think anyone guessed?” Sheamus asks, watching Cesaro change. It’s late, they’ve been through a grueling match and now, it’s finally time to _relax_. 

Cesaro gives him a look that plainly says _Did you really just ask me that_? 

“Unless they’re psychic or Seth said something... _doubtful_ ,” he replies, easing himself gingerly on the bed. “Though next time we get a _big_ idea, let’s not have it coincide with anything.” He rests his head on Sheamus’ shoulder. 

“Like making sure our child doesn’t get married on the day of your Hall of Fame induction?” Sheamus asks, pressing their cheeks together. “Can I just say you looked _fucking amazing_ tonight?”

“As did you,” Cesaro quips, intertwining their hands together. The matching platinum bands shine in the dull lamplight. “Still cannot believe we did that!”

“Well, it made sense for insurance reasons,” Sheamus teases, pulling their entwined hands closer. 

“ _Insurance reasons_?” Cesaro questions, cocking his head. “I thought it was more like _Oh, Tony, I can’t imagine a world where we’re not together._ And then you were like...”

Sheamus blushes, his cheeks warm and almost redder than his hair. The last thing he wants is to appear _soft_. 

“You’re cute when you blush,” Cesaro quips, pulling Sheamus close. “So, how long do you think we’ll last?” 

Sheamus blinks. He can’t help but think about what a _strange_ question that is. After what they’ve done, he intends to be there _forever_. He’s not sure that it’s the answer his Tony wants so he chooses to play it safe. 

“Why do you ask?” Sheamus asks, burying his head in the crook of Cesaro’s arm. 

“Just curious,” Cesaro replies, lazily tracing patterns on Sheamus’ skin. “I can’t imagine life without my brash Irish Ginger.”

“Feel the same, Baldie.” Sheamus reaches over, adjusting Cesaro so they’re staring straight at each other. Then, he leans in, kissing him with as much love and passion as he can muster. “Love you.”

"I love you too," Cesaro whispers, returning the kiss. "I am so damn _lucky_." 

_Oh, I'm the lucky one._ Sheamus thinks.

"I am almost positive that you are the only one who would wake up and decide the day of Wrestlemania is the _perfect_ day to get married," Cesaro says, doing his best to stifle a yawn. 

"You could have said no but you liked the idea enough that we dragged your best friend down to the random wedding chapel you found so we could be there the second they opened and finish in time to make Call," Sheamus teases. "Not only that but it's also why we got the license with no clear date in mind. _Spontaneity_?" 

"Sorry our wedding night is not spectacular. You deserve better than this," Cesaro says, gesturing to the space around them. He kisses Sheamus again. "Either way, happy anniversary." 

"I have you. That's what matters," Sheamus says in a barely audible voice. "On the plus side, I can never forget our anniversary. I just have to google Hardy Boyz 2017." 

Cesaro's only response is to lightly punch him in the shoulder. 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in the midst of a Sheasaro rewatch with my 11 year old cousin. We just passed Wrestlemania and thus, I saw the Tumblr posts that said 'Gee, they look like they just came from their wedding' 
> 
> Once I read that, the muses were off. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
